


Обречённая

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Джон посмотрел на неё в момент, когда самолёт отрывался от земли, он разорвал бы её на месте. Она с такой надеждой смотрела на шасси, холодно желая экипажу удачного полёта, что самолёт мог воспарить на одном её желании никогда больше не видеть Шерлока Холмса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обречённая

Джон держал её за руку, обхватывая ладонь холодными пальцами. Мэри же цеплялась за его руку, как за последний оплот реальности, где они — просто муж и жена. Мэри прекрасно знала, что руку Шерлока он жал с теплотой. В глазах, в сердце, в улыбке — боже, напоследок Холмс сумел рассмешить его.  
Если бы Джон посмотрел на неё в момент, когда самолёт отрывался от земли, он разорвал бы её на месте. Она с такой надеждой смотрела на шасси, холодно желая экипажу удачного полёта, что самолёт мог воспарить на одном её желании никогда больше не видеть Шерлока Холмса. Ничего личного — просто в Мэри ещё отказывалась погибать надежда, что Джон действительно простит её. А это возможно только если причина того, что Джон с усилием может смотреть на Мэри, будет как можно дальше.

Джон далеко не идиот и прекрасно осведомлён о причине её поступка. Именно поэтому он сейчас сжимает её руку, подпускает к себе: Мэри заслуживает прощения. 

А ещё Джон застрелил человека ради Шерлока. Застрелил, предотвращая убийство детектива. Нет, он не мог подобное допустить; мысль о том, что Шерлок погибнет от его нерасторопности, претила.

А Мэри убила Шерлока. Оставила бездыханным. И в этот раз плана у того не было, лишь паническое обдумывание путей выживания. И Джон не мог предотвратить этого, только оказаться перед фактом. Что не значило смириться. 

Джон даже улыбнулся ей с тех пор. Мэри, не решаясь взглянуть в глаза, смотрела на его губы, и они растянулись с приподнятыми уголками, но Мэри не вздохнула с облегчением — она содрогнулась всем телом от этой улыбки. Ей представилось, что он тут же выстрелит ей в лоб — только в лоб, чтоб ни шанса, — и она даже прикрыла глаза на мгновение, но Джон, конечно, не стал стрелять.

Око за око — нет, слишком тривиально. Мэри не могла заставить себя встретить взгляд мужа, что уж говорить о том, что пытаться заглянуть в его голову. Однако, можно было наверняка сказать, что он не может перестать думать о произошедшем.

И стоя рядом с ним, Мэри надеялась, что вместе с покидающим землю самолётом голову Джона покинут губительные — для них обоих — мысли.

А потом самолёт развернулся и пошёл на посадку. Мэри смотрела на железную птицу как на вестника неизбежного рока, во все глаза, и сжимая руку Ватсона больше позволенного. Она в отчаянии взглянула на него, задержавшего дыхание, и почувствовала, как он отпускает её ладонь. Хвататься больше было не за что, и Мэри сложила ладони в молитвенном жесте, но Джон не смотрел на неё. Мэри потерянно глядела перед собой: затормозивший самолёт и удаляющийся к нему Джон. Но скоро он вспомнит о ней и повернётся. И Мэри поймёт, что надежды больше нет.

Она не могла думать о том, что сделает с ней капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, прошедший войну, убивавший людей — и не только в плохие дни, и не только на той самой войне. Но она прекрасно знала, что за его спокойствием кроется страшное.  
Мэри не была напугана. Страх утонул в безысходности в ту же секунду, что Джон бросил на неё взгляд. Она не была ещё мертва и не знала, скоро ли будет, но уже знала, что будет мечтать об этом, как и подобает обречённым.


End file.
